1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi function product for performing multiple document processing functions, and more particularly, to a method of printing in a multi function product, an apparatus for printing in a multi function product, and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a computer program for controlling the multi function product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi function product performs multi functions such as copy, printing, facsimile, and scan. Since a low priced multi function product controls the execution of the multi functions using a single controller, a plurality of functions cannot be performed simultaneously. However, an expensive multi function product, such as a digital copy machine, includes a plurality of sub-controllers, which control the performance of the multi functions, respectively, and a single main controller, which controls the plurality of sub-controllers, so that the expensive multi function product can simultaneously perform a plurality of functions at a high speed.
A conventional printing apparatus of a conventional multi function product includes a main controller and a sub-controller. The sub-controller includes a renderer which renders printing data, and the main controller includes schedules of results of the rendering performed by the sub-controller and transmits the results of the rendering to a printing engine in sequence. Then, the printing engine prints out the results of the rendering received from the main controller.
Printing jobs of the conventional printing apparatus have a great time difference according to their characteristics. For example, while completion of a simple printing job takes several seconds, completion of a complex printing job such as graphics takes several tens of minutes. Accordingly, when a second printing job is requested while printing data of a first complex printing job is being rendered by the sub-controller, the conventional printing apparatus cannot perform the second printing job and waits until the printing data of the first printing job is completely rendered. Moreover, since the main controller is in an idle state before receiving the result of rendering from the sub-controller, the conventional printing apparatus wastes resources.